Mickey Mouse's Lazy Adventures
by perfectly.mikey
Summary: Find out what happens as your favorite cartoons characters grow up. Mickey and Minnie Mouse along with Daisy and Donald Duck visit Lazy Lagoon during its annual Fertility festival, as a vacation to celebrate Daisy's 16th birthday. Daisy dad pays for the entire trip to the couples need not bring anything, but both Daisy and Minnie end up leaving with souvenirs of their own.


Daisy Duck was having her sixteenth birthday party at Lazy Lagoon on the coasty of Fantasy Island. Daisy loved lazy lagoon because it took her mind off of her studies in at High School High and I gave her a chance to spend more time with Donald. Daisy and Donald dated for nearly a year and their relationship was solidified when they hung out with the Mouses. Mickey Mouse thought that High School High was for losers, and hoped to play basketball in a professional league as a way to support all of the little Mouses that he planned on having with Minnie. Mickey Mouse saw the trip to Lazy Lagoon as a chance to showcase his talent to the natives and hopefully get the attention of a few more scouts. Minnie was just happy to get away from here abusive step-mother who made her snap peas and polish every single one. Minnie also liked the fact that Mickey was so into her and wanted to take care of her and she saw the trip to Lazy Lagoon as the biggest escape from the reality of home and efforts to maintain a 4.0GPA at High School High.

The four friends arrived on Lazy Lagoon after hours of being pampered on the most luxurious giant lily pad this side of the Milk-Chocolaty Way, and they landed smack dab in the middle of Lazy Lagoon's annual Fertility Parade. There were animals of all shapes and sizes screaming and throwing confetti and simple celebrating life. Daisy was happy to be free of worries as her rich republican father had endorsed the entire trip, but she did not feel a feeling of discomfort until she landed on Fantasy Island and saw Minnie's reaction to the Fertility Festival…

"Why whatever is the matter girlfriend? You know this is the most serene scenery you have seen in a while," said Daisy.

"Oh, pussyfoot," said Minnie "I am not the least bit troubled my darling Daisy."

"If I didn't know any better Minnie, I would say that this parade shit has you a bit troubled," Daisy insinuated.

"I am on birth control girl, stop worryin' bout me" lashed Minnie.

"Well as long as you agree to not ruin me and Donald's romantic getaway, and my father didn't pay for all of this for me to have a bad time, so I care not Min-nie," said Daisy as she rolled over to her left to plant a soft kiss on Donald's lips.

"Whatever," Minnie concluded.

Their resort was in a dense patch of grass that no human had dared to tread in years for fear of the mosquitos. The sticks and mud were assembled so intricately that it was rumored that hands of nymphs had constructed the building, but everyone knew that dung beetles were the true craftsmen. Minnie and Mickey retired to their suit and they were so excited and exhausted from their trip that they both retired to sleep.

The next day at brunch Donald, Daisy, Minnie and Mickey sat down to enjoy orange juice and cupcakes without frosting. Everything seemed to be going fine when Minnie had to run to the bathroom and Daisy followed right after. Donald and Mickey headed out to the shore to see the tide recede and watch the others play in empty Pepsi bottles on the street.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Minnie and Daisy were toe to toe…

"Dammit Minnie, I know you're pregnant!" said Daisy.

"It's none of your business bitch," Minnie lashed out.

"It is my business because we have always been there for one another Minnie. You came to my kindergarten graduation party and our families have been friends ever since Minnie Mouse, so don't you give me that." And just as Daisy finished her sentence, Minnie collapsed into her arms and cried relentlessly. "My child, whatever are you going to do?" Daisy pondered aloud and they began to cry together.

Later that night Minnie and Mickey retired to their room and Mickey was incredibly interested in her that night.

"Minnie, I think Donald knows you're pregnant," suggested Mickey.

"Well he can't possibly know that Mickey, because Daisy just found out today," responded Minnie.

"You told Daisy?!" Mickey asked alarmed as his eyes stretched wide open.

"I didn't tell her, she just found out."

"How could she just find out, Minnie? I told you to keep this a secret until I got a good gig!"

"Mickey, it's not my fault why don't you stop telling me what to do all of the time? You know what I should do? I should just abort this baby, it has only been 5 weeks and I still have time," said Minnie as she plopped down onto the bed with her face down and her head in her hands.

"No." said Mickey softly as her eased up behind her and gently kissed the back of her neck. Minnie shuttered as she felt Mickey's warm, strong hands caressing her backside. He continued to kiss her softly apologizing for his transgression and begging for permission to continue comforting her gently. He lifted her tiny polka dotted red and white skirt just enough to ease his hands up and through her white undergarment. Later that night, those two made love.

Meanwhile, Daisy was all distraught at the prospect of Minnie giving birth and kept pouring Donald shots of Jose Cuervo. Donald was on his 4th shot when he began to get exhausted with the conversation of Minnie's pregnancy.

"Daisy, you're smart enough to know that I really don't give a damn about those mice. Ducks are different Daisy. We aren't meant to worry about them so much. We have our own problems Daisy. Real problems, like getting into Harvywood University and protesting human duck hunts. I love you, hell, and that's all that matters. Now lay with me dammit!" exclaimed Donald.

With Donald peering straight into her eyes, Daisy felt like Donald had captured her soul. She leapt into his arms and wept.

"I'm just so worried," said Daisy.

"There, there now Daisy" said Donald as he embraced her softly, "you needn't be worried."

So while Minnie and Mickey consummated the announcement of Minnie's pregnancy, Donald and Daisy began to make love as well.

Knock, knock. Pound, pound. The bed posts hit the walls of each suite. Knock, knock. Pound, pound, pound. The tempo began to increase. Faster. Rhythmically. Harder. The walls were taking a pounding.

Finally, at climax Daisy lay with her les wide open as Donald announced to her, "I'm cumming." Daisy, in a state of full bliss invited Donald to cum inside of her and he willingly accepted while he whispered, "Daisy let's have a baby."

In the other room as Mickey reached his climax at nearly the same time as Donald he yelled out a clear "OH, BOY!" that was heard by the Ducks as they shared a solemn look of caution.


End file.
